The invention relates to novel 13-thiaprostanoic acid derivatives.
Structurally related compounds are the subject of prior-filed U.S. application Ser. No. 416,183, filed Nov. 15, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,487, and German Application P 22 56 537.3, filed Nov. 17, 1972.